JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Stardust Crusaders
:This article is about season two of the anime. For the OVA adaptation of Stardust Crusaders, see JoJo's Bizarre Adventure (OVA). is the second season of the JoJo's Bizarre Adventure TV Anime, produced by David Production. Season 2 adapts the entirety of the manga's third arc, Stardust Crusaders, and spans 48 episodes with the latter half titled . It was introduced in the 47th issue of Weekly Shonen Jump 2013; and the first episode aired on April 4, 2014. The season ended after 48 episodes on June 19th, 2015. A third season, covering Part 4, began airing in Japan on April 1, 2016. Media distribution service Crunchyroll has obtained the streaming license for the anime, which can be viewed on their website. Cast Episodes Road to Egypt= }} }} }} |Tawā Obu Gurē|April 25|2014| }} |Shirubā Chariottsu|May 2|2014| }} |Dāku Burū Mūn|May 9|2014| }} |Sutorengusu|May 16|2014| }} |Debiru|May 23|2014| }} |Ierō Tenparansu|May 30|2014| }} と その1|Enperā to Hangudoman Sono 1|June 6|2014| }} と その2|Enperā to Hangudoman Sono 2|June 13|2014| }} |Enpuresu|June 20|2014| }} |Howīru Obu Fōchun|June 27|2014| }} その1|Jasutisu Sono 1|July 4|2014| }} その2|Jasutisu Sono 2|July 11|2014| }} その1|Rabāzu Sono 1|July 18|2014| }} その2|Rabāzu Sono 2|July 25|2014| }} |San|August 1|2014| }} その1|Desu Sātīn Sono 1|August 8|2014| }} その2|Desu Sātīn Sono 2|August 15|2014| }} その1|Jajjimento Sono 1|August 22|2014| }} その2|Jajjimento Sono 2|August 29|2014| }} その1|Hai Puriesutesu Sono 1|September 5|2014| }} その2|Hai Puriesutesu Sono 2|September 12|2014| }} |-| Battle in Egypt= 」のイギーと「ゲブ神」のンドゥール その1|'Za Fūru' no Igī to 'Gebu-shin' no Ndūru Sono 1|January 9|2015| }} 」のイギーと「ゲブ神」のンドゥール その2|'Za Fūru' no Igī to 'Gebu-shin' no Ndūru Sono 2|January 16|2015| }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} Soundtrack Opening theme Ending theme Trailer Jojo's Bizarre Adventure Stardust Crusaders - Jump Festa 2014 - Teaser Trailer-1 ジョセフ・ジョースター ＆ ハーミットパープル モハメド・アヴドゥル ＆ マジシャンズレッド 花京院典明 ＆ ハイエロファントグリーン ジャン・ピエール・ポルナレフ ＆ シルバーチャリオッツ 空条承太郎 ＆ スタープラチナ TVアニメ『ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 スターダストクルセイダース』エジプト編PV Gallery Anime Scans Jojo's Bizarre Adventure Stardust Crusaders - English Poster.jpg|Crunchyroll Promo File:QZdpfJ1.jpg|Promotional image Part3AnimeScan.jpg|Stardust Crusaders Characters Scan Josephscan.jpg|Joseph Promo Art Avdolscan.jpg|Avdol Promo Art kayoinscan.jpg|Kakyoin Promo Art polnareffscan.jpg|Polnareff Promo art Iggyscan.jpg|Iggy Promo art Jojo egypt key.png|Key visual of Egypt arc Concept Art Jotaro anime.jpg Joseph anime.jpg Avdol anime.jpg Kakyoin anime.jpg Polnareff anime.jpg Iggy_Anime.png Other JoJo anime Parts 1-3.jpg Jojoanime_calender2015.jpg|2015 Calendar Egypt 9 Glory Gods (Anime).png|2016 September - October Callender, Egypt 9 Glory Gods Trivia *Reflecting Araki's gradual change of art style in the original manga, season two features different character designs from those of the first season. Here the character designs are much closer to the manga's Part 3 artstyle. *Prior to Season Two, the last episode of Season One showed Jotaro with a blue and purple color scheme. The reveal poster, however, featured a black and purple color scheme, before it was finalized to black and green for the anime. *Unlike the first episode of Season One, Season Two didn't have a proper ending until its third episode, where Walk Like an Egyptian premièred as this season's ending theme. *The Stardust Crusaders arc was separated into 2 parts: **The trip from Japan to Egypt (Chapter 114 to Chapter 182) ran from April to September 2014. **The Egypt arc (Chapter 183 to Chapter 265) ran from January to June 2015. *Stardust Crusaders's English dub departs away from the regional accents featured in the first season's dub. * Ten voice actors who have done past JoJo works before this anime make a return, with four of them reprising their roles; ** Takehito Koyasu returns as Dio after last appearing in episode 9 of the first season and voicing both incarnations of Dio in All-Star Battle. ** Daisuke Ono joins the cast reprising his role as Jotaro Kujo after voicing him in All Star Battle ** As Shigekiyo Yangu, a character from Part 4 who also appears as a fighter in All Star Battle, doesn't appear in Part 3, Kappei Yamaguchi instead lends his voice to Forever. ** Hidenobu Kiuchi provided various voices in the Part 5 video game adaptation, voices Hol Horse. ** The voice of Whitesnake and C-Moon in All Star Battle, Takuya Kirimoto, voices J. Geil. ** Aya Hisakawa, formerly voiced Erina Pendelton in the Phantom Blood Videogame, is the voice of Midler. ** Mista's voice actor in the Part 5 videogame, Kentaro Ito, now voices N'Doul. ** Speedwagon's past voice actor in the PS2 Game, Masaya Onosaka, voices the role of Alessi. ** Junichi Suwabe returns from voicing Telence T. D'arby in All Star Battle. ** Vanilla Ice's voice actor, Sho Hayami, actually reprises his role from the Capcom game JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Heritage for the Future. References #Official Site http://wwws.warnerbros.co.jp/jojo-animation/ Site Navigation Category:Jojo Anime Category:Animation